1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a supporting device, and more particularly to a supporting device that provides elastic force without a helical torsion spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using a support to balance and connect two objects is a common method of connection. The traditional support has a helical torsion spring at the pivot place of the support to generate an elastic force to balance the external force on the support.
However, helical torsion springs are formed in a columnar shape, so it is difficult to reduce the volume thereof. When the object requires a greater elastic force, the area of the cross-section of the helical torsion spring must be larger, and the overall volume of the helical torsion spring will be greater. This limitation of helical torsion springs limits their installation in objects equal to or smaller than a certain size.